dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderstorm
}} Wonderstorm is the ninth chapter of The Dragon Prince and the finale of the book Moon. Callum, Ezran and Rayla each put their special talents to use as they make their way up the mountain in a desperate bid to save the egg. Plot As the group proceeds through the mountain path, Callum notices the Moon Rune on his Primal Cube shine particularly strongly, which results in Rayla suggesting it has to do with them inching closer to the moon, when they are suddenly interrupted by blood curling moans. Rayla decides to ignore the noises, but turns around to check on them after Ezran suggests someone may be in need of assistance. Rayla finds herself in the forest, spotting what seems to be a human figure trapped in a spider web. The captive warns her to run, but Rayla refuses to leave them behind, attempting to cut open the web, leaving the victim crumbling to dust. She returns to the group immediately, terrified of the experience. They continue on up through the Caldera, though are once again stopped in their tracks as Ezran gets scared by a hovering green face in the dark. Ellis suggests to turn back, but Callum wishes to continue, as the egg does not have much time before it dies. As yet another thick spiderweb blocks their path, the group is forced to cut through the core, quickly followed by a large predatory spider sneaking up on them. Callum casts Fulminis on the spider, causing it to disappear and relocate above the group. As it drops, the group runs and ponders a potential escape plan, when Ezran notices something amiss with the spider, in a positive way, as he claims. In a quick change of scene, Soren admires the atmosphere of traveling at midnight, inhaling the night air, only to have his sister use the opportunity to break wind into his direction, leaving her brother disgusted and impressed. The spider continues to loudly chitter and scream, leaving Ezran convinced that the spider is in fact not real, as spiders use a different speech pattern. He proves it by stepping in front of it and making fun of it, resulting in his brother apologizing for not believing his affinity with animals. As payback, Ezran demands Callum to perform his jerkface dance, much to the delight of the group and the spider. Finally arriving at the tree Ellis mentioned, they call out for the miracle healer, finding her descending from the sky on a magnificent bird. However, to Rayla's disappointment she recognizes the woman before them as a fake and exposes her as a moon mage, an illusionist of Xadia. The female introduces herself as Lujanne, Guardian of the Moon Nexus. She explains that the monsters on the mountain road were created by her in order to scare invaders from harming the nexus. Confronted with Ellis' confusion about the circumstances of Ava's healed leg, Lujanna explains that she has never truly healed her, but given her a permanent illusion in form of an enchanted moonstone collar, fooling the humans around her to see and feel a fourth paw. Upon removal, Ava's leg disappears. Understanding the lacking healing aid, Ezran and Rayla reveal the dragon egg to Lujanne, explaining their situation. The elf discovers the quickly fading life source of the egg, suggesting to hatch it in order to save it, however deems it impossible, as Sky Dragons can only be born in the eye of a storm, while the sky around them is clear for miles. Rayla blames herself for the loss, comforted by her friends. Callum then realizes that his Primal Stone contains a raging storm and shatters it on the ground to release its power. In the storm created, the egg threatens to roll off a cliff, however is caught by Rayla before it drops and , through an immense struggle, carried into the eye of the storm. Struck by lightning, the egg levitates, appearing to hatch in an explosion of color, but suddenly drops back onto the ground, dark and lifeless. Everyone is disappointed until, to the positive surprise of the group, the egg cracks and a baby dragon emerges from its shell. Ezran orders Bait to lick open its eyes and the dragon joyfully leaps into the little boy's arms. It telepathically introduces itself as Azymondias and is nicknamed "Zym" by Ezran. As it jumps towards Rayla to thank her for saving it, the dragon prince notices her dying hand and bites down on her seal, breaking it with its teeth and freeing her from the pact. Rayla is then relieved and hugs the baby dragon. Claudia and Soren finally arrive at the top of mount Kalik and the mage casts her tracking spell, using the previous gathered ingredients. It locates the group, who mistake the glowing beam and fireflies as a beautiful spectacle of nature. Only Lujanna appears to be worried by the spell's effect. Viren, on top of the castle walls, also spots the spell in the distance, smiling confidently to himself. Cast Trivia *In the original storyboard Ezran was fooled to climb the mountain by a raccoon. The "I have since learned you can not trust raccoons!" joke is a remnant of this alternative.Creator Q&A *The episode shares its name with the creators of the series, Wonderstorm INC. Credits *Aaravos' hand can be seen inside the magic mirror, foreshadowing his imprisonment inside the mirror. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z